


В Лондоне опять идут дожди

by Big_Fish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на Holmes Brothers day в Mystrade Community</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Лондоне опять идут дожди

Шерлок в очередной раз посмотрел на пасмурное лондонское небо и поморщился. Похоже, тучи, с полудня клубившиеся над притихшим в ожидании городом, решили, наконец, пролиться дождем, не дав детективу добраться до дома всего полквартала. Первая крупная капля ударила его прямо в центр нахмуренного лба, как пуля небесного снайпера. Шерлок только раздраженно стер ее рукавом и плотнее запахнул полы пальто, ускоряя шаг. 

Прохожие суетились: кто-то спешил спрятаться в ближайшем кафе или магазине, кто-то привычно доставал зонтик. Дождь путался у прохожих в волосах, раскрашивал строгие офисные костюмы веселым горохом и, судя по всему, амбициозно планировал превратиться в полноценный ливень. Зонтики мелькали вокруг все чаще и чаще. 

В детстве отец рассказывал Шерлоку, про ангелов, которые наблюдают за людьми с небес: когда в мире происходит что-то плохое, ангелы плачут и их слезы проливаются на землю дождем. Отец любил повторять, что если захватить с собой зонт, непогода обойдет стороной. Он часто ходил, опираясь на свой любимый зонт-трость, и Шерлок быстро научился определять его шаги по стуку металлического наконечника о гравий садовой дорожки. 

Отца хоронили в дождь. Тогда Шерлок впервые увидел отцовский зонт открытым. Майкрофт держал его над головой матери. Обычный старый зонт, ничего особенного: выгоревшая по краям черная ткань, отполированная частыми прикосновениями деревянная ручка – у Майкрофта был почти такой же. Только зонт брата не умел отгонять непогоду. 

***

\- Инспектор, садитесь.

Грег прищурился, вглядываясь сквозь потоки воды в остановившуюся напротив машину, и мысленно выругался. Опять эта правительственная заноза в заднице. Каждый раз появляется как черт из табакерки и приносит с собой очередные неприятности. 

Они познакомились, когда в расследование Лестрейда самовольно влез консультирующий-чтоб-ему-всю-жизнь-икалось детектив Шерлок Холмс, и Майкрофт тут же прибежал проверить с кем «играет» его младший братец? Не обижают ли его злобные сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда? Наверное, и личные дела их смотрел, оценивая, достойны ли оказанной чести – зло решил тогда Грег. Можно подумать, Шерлока легко обидеть. Да этот засранец так вцепился в расследование, что его можно было остановить разве, что разрядив в упор половину обоймы из табельного. А Лестрейд патроны привык беречь. 

В следующий раз их пути пересеклись после очередного запутанного дела: ни улик, ни доказательств, но Шерлок был уверен, что вычислил убийцу. А за все то время, которое Лестрейд с ним работал, он привык доверять чутью детектива. Казалось бы, нашли они убийцу или не нашли, дело – висяк. Не может же Грег только на основании слов «горячо-любимого» всем Скотланд-Ярдом социопата, арестовать, пусть даже и вызывающего подозрения человека. Арестовать Грег не мог, но задержать на 24 часа для допроса и «выяснения обстоятельств» мог вполне, чем от бессильной ярости не преминул воспользоваться. Откуда же он мог знать, что вечером того же дня, устало зайдя в кабинет, чтобы засесть за написание отчета, он найдет на своем столе ни только неоспоримые улики, доказывающие вину задержанного, но и уже подписанный шефом полиции многострадальный отчет, аккуратно сложенный в прозрачный офисный файл. Именно тогда ему пришла первая смс от некоего высокопоставленного мерзавца. Что-то типа «Приятных снов, инспектор» и подпись. Подпись, что б ее - «МХ». 

После они встречались еще несколько раз на местах преступлений.  
Грег каждый раз смотрел на Майкрофта и чувствовал, что тот жулит, но никак не мог понять, в чем конкретно. Холмс-старший нарочито равнодушно поглядывал на Грега и расспрашивал о брате, Шерлок бесился и старался сразу исчезнуть, спрятавшись за спинами полицейских, обрабатывающих место преступления, или просто сбегал и возвращался только после отъезда Майкрофта.

Грегу все это казалось, как минимум странным. Человек, который, не выходя из собственного, (наверняка просторного, не то что у Грега) кабинета, мог наблюдать за всем Скотланд-Ярдом (Грег лично обыскал свой офис и нашел 4 камеры и 2 жучка, но снимать их не стал. Во избежание.) теряя время, наведывался на место преступления, чтобы расспросить о ничего незначащих деталях. Зачем? Этот вопрос оставался без ответа. 

Вот и сейчас черная машина с правительственными номерами не сулила ничего хорошего. Но Лестрейд понимал, что особого выбора у него все равно нет, поэтому, подняв повыше воротник плаща, он самоотверженно кинулся под дождь, стараясь добежать от своего укрытия до распахнутой дверцы машины за рекордное время. 

***

Шерлок свернул за угол, слушая первые раскаты грома, и именно поэтому не заметил шагнувшего ему навстречу человека. Человек одной рукой держал пакет из супермаркета, а второй пытался раскрыть зонтик. При столкновении с детективом, он чертыхнулся очень знакомым голосом. От удара зонт вылетел у него из рук, и Шерлок понял, что его подозрения верны.

\- Джон? 

\- Пакет! – испуганно вскрикнул Джон Уотсон, почувствовав, что покупки, сделанные несколько минут назад грозят выскользнуть из влажных пальцев прямо в лужу под ногами. 

Детектив быстро сделал шаг вперед, прижимая Джона к себе вместе с пакетом. «Это единственное, что можно было успеть предпринять» - мысленно оправдывал он себя, обнимая доктора за плечи. К тому же покупкам больше не грозила безвременная кончина в грязной воде. Ведь логично? 

\- Шерлок, я… - начал Джон, и Холмс напрягся, готовясь услышать отповедь:

\- Я думал, ты вернешься позже, – закончил Джон и смущенно улыбнулся.

Он совершенно не пытался отстраниться, наоборот, казалось, Джону нравится стоять вот так, в обнимку с пакетом и Шерлоком.  
\- Этот ужас принадлежит миссис Хадсон? – внезапно заинтересовался детектив, кивнув головой в сторону лежащего неподалеку зона. 

Джон бросил растерянный взгляд в ту же сторону. С ткани, натянутой между зонтичных спиц, на него весело смотрели разноцветные котята. 

\- Ну да, я одолжил, чтобы сходить в магазин. Хорошо, что не понадобился. Дождь, кажется, ушел.

\- Куда? – растерялся Шерлок, подняв глаза к светлеющему небу.

\- Куда-то в другое место, вероятно, - вздохнул Джон и, перехватив пакет, с сожалением отстранился. 

***

Лестрейд забрался на заднее сиденье, из вредности стараясь сесть так, чтобы вода, стекающая с плаща, капала прямо на дорогую обивку. 

\- Что вам нужно на этот раз? – не слишком вежливо спросил он, покосившись на своего соседа.

\- Ничего «такого», - усмехнулся Холмс, выделяя интонацией последнее слово, - просто увидел, как вы мокнете, и решил подбросить. 

\- По дружбе, - уточнил он.

«Когда это мы стали с тобой друзьями?» - подумал инспектор, но вслух сказал совершенно другое:

\- Если Вы решили заняться благотворительностью, кто я такой, чтобы мешать Вам?

В конце концов, к тому моменту как Холмс его подобрал, Грег и вправду уже успел замерзнуть и десять раз обругать самого себя за забытый дома зонт. Оставшуюся дорогу до дома Лестрейда они молчали. Холмс то ли обиделся, то ли просто был не в настроении разговаривать, а Грегори просто радовался, что в кои-то веки не надо ждать автобус и потом еще идти от остановки до дома двадцать минут по мокрому пустому парку. Наконец машина остановилась неподалеку от его дома, и Лестрейд мрачно хмыкнул про себя «Все-таки читал досье, раз без подсказок знает, где я живу». Он уже собирался сухо поблагодарить и вылезти из машины – хоть ливень только усилился – до дома бежать всего-то метров 20, а потом можно будет сразу забраться в горячий душ и, на всякий случай, плеснуть себе в чай коньяка из стратегических запасов, чтоб не заболеть, когда Майкрофт неожиданно придержал его за рукав:

\- Возьмите, инспектор, - сказал он, протягивая Грегу свой знаменитый черный зонт, и было в его интонации что-то такое тоскливое и безнадежное, словно он ни на минуту не сомневался, что Лестрейд сейчас откажется, пошлет его к черту, и выберет дождь. 

Грег на секунду растерялся. А ведь Холмс прав, если он сейчас возьмет зонт, это даст им повод еще раз встретиться, ведь вещь, взятую напрокат, нужно будет вернуть. Так. Стоп. Получается, Майкрофт хочет с ним встретиться еще раз? Не по работе? А зачем тогда? И почему устраивает эту встречу таким нелепым способом, словно хочет, что бы у Грега была возможность отказаться? Черт, слишком много вопросов. Слишком много вопросов, на которые может ответить только сам Майкрофт, если захочет, конечно. Грег, внезапно понял, что не собирается отказываться от возможности когда-нибудь получить ответы, и отважно взял зонт из рук, кажется до глубины души, удивленного Холмса.

\- Надеюсь, у него на ручке нет ядерной кнопки, а из наконечника не выдвигается отравленная игла, – усмехнулся инспектор и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из машины, отгораживаясь от потоков льющейся с небес воды черным зонтом.

***

\- Шерлок, смотри, радуга! – Радовался Джон, стоя у окна в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Весьма редкое явление для Лондона. – Заметил его сосед, скосив взгляд.

\- Говорят, что радуга – это улыбка ангелов…

\- О, Джон, не будь идиотом. Ты не можешь, на самом деле, верить в такие глупости, – показательно тяжело вздохнул Шерлок, чувствуя, как от слов Джона спина покрывается мурашками. 

На другом конце Лондона Майкрофт впервые за всю свою жизнь, взглянув на хлещущий с неба поток, попросил небесную канцелярию «Только пусть не прекращается, пожалуйста» и перевел взгляд на обходящего, с его зонтом в руках, самые глубокие лужи инспектора.


End file.
